


Her Knight in Shining Armor (Amour)

by ActualMango



Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, How To Have A Sapphic Lover, Lesbian, Military Wife, Short, Skyrim - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wives, Women in the Military, Wordcount: 100, Worry, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualMango/pseuds/ActualMango
Summary: Erdi has the handsome lady she deserves.
Relationships: Erdi/Rikke
Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Her Knight in Shining Armor (Amour)

Windhelm was the Legion’s. Erdi and her friends were celebrating, but she was worried all the while. Still no news came of Freja Rikke.

She was walking home, stumbling over cobblestones, when a bear grabbed her from behind. Cold steel bit her spine, just as warm lips ghosted over the back of her neck.

“Freja!” Erdi squealed, and her wife laughed, even as Erdi turned in her grip. She wasn’t even limping. Freja was alright.

Once they’d run back home, they were tired – from fighting and worrying – but they laughed, and hugged, kissed, loved all the same.

Freja was alright.


End file.
